


TOASTER

by Cirku



Series: Toaster [1]
Category: Gritty - Fandom, The Brave Little Toaster (1987), parody - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gritty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirku/pseuds/Cirku
Summary: The Brave Little Toaster is at it again. with the help of his friends old and new he must find his master. with determination and a iron will he will stop at all cost to be reunited once again.





	TOASTER

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my gritty sequel

"psst wake up their gone"

"hey are you ok? can you hear me?"

"WAKE UP, we are going to miss our chance !"

"What the fuck Toaster, you know I'm trying to rest. every time the shift changes you start ranting about leaving this shit hole. "I want to find master... he needs our help...and other bullshit" haven't you realized were not going anywhere, for fucks sack you can't even go a few hours without having your so called "visions of your master in trouble". It's been a few years and your still here so he probably left you, no point in worrying just sit back and relax till were auctioned or donated. no one leaves here without their ok."

"I know this is the day we go free, we just need to work together and we can do this"

"I know master can use you too, he always enjoyed a cup of coffee in the morning. what better way to get it than a maker that won't break on him in his time of need"

"Toaster, I don't care. Do what you want I I'm fine here and your starting to get annoying with your whining. can you please just leave me be, what's the point of trying to stay with your original owner. What's wrong with just having someone who will use you, shit would be great to be used at all, instead of just sitting here all day and night."

"that's why we need to get out of here, were appliances and our job is to be used. master has known me all his life. everyday I would toast his bread, lightly darkened but not burnt with a soft crisp crust. do you think anyone else can toast it like I could, I refuse for him to get second rate cooked bread. No not while I still work"

"For fucks sakes do you hear yourself, he has moved on. your sitting here wanting to break out just so you can make him breakfast. you don't even know where to start, and don't give me that bullshit about your last adventure to find him. that was pure luck and you don't have your friends with you either. your alone, fucking alone. now leave me the fuck alone."

"Mr. Coffee I don't know what happened with your last master but I know mine wont storage you. he loves all of us and he needs me"

"Toaster times have changed and I'm obsolete no one wants a 8 cup coffee maker anymore, they want a single serve that comes from those small fucking cups. I don't even have a foam option, I just boil water, that's it fucking boiling water. if I stay here I'll be auctioned off like the rest and someone might want me. I'm not taking my chances with a master that has disowned his appliances twice now. I'm not going anywhere, now get that through your head"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm going to find my friends, then were going to find him. if you don't want to help me that's ok, I'm not going to ask nicely anymore. I need your cord and filter latch. I will help master with or without you"


End file.
